


[盾铁无差] 庸常俗夜

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 这一晚真的有点太长了。





	[盾铁无差] 庸常俗夜

史蒂夫从公共厨房离开的时候已经很晚了，把厨房彻底打扫干净耗去了他和登克女士整整两个小时。虽然天气还冷，但他没直接回大厦而是绕了点儿路，打算多走走，顺便买点东西，这附近刚好有一家小杂货店。

大腹便便的店主兼收银员在无聊地看电视，除此之外店里一个人也没有。史蒂夫找到放啤酒的架子，拿了两罐银子弹就径直走到结账台。

“不是所有人都喜欢超级英雄啊，哼？”

史蒂夫抬起头，店主朝电视机扬扬下巴。屏幕上正播着夜间新闻：托尼·史塔克——铁人，商业巨子——新清洁能源技术发布会后遭反对者袭击——袭击？

像是要解答史蒂夫的疑问，下一秒托尼被鸡蛋砸中肩膀的画面就出现了。保镖们很快挡住他，史蒂夫在画面切换前看到托尼向身边一位保镖说着“没事”。

“我今儿看了三遍这新闻了，这差不多是今天最逗我的事儿啦。”店主中气十足地笑了两声，“铁——人——鸡蛋！哈哈哈！”

史蒂夫不知道他为什么觉得好笑，但不想追问，就把啤酒往前推了推。“这两罐。”

“安全套买一送一，要吗？好吧。”店主慢吞吞地给啤酒扫码，嘴里一刻不停。“你知道，上回他们炸纽约，史塔克跟个鬼样儿的怪物合力把我这小店砸得稀巴烂。汤姆当时在店里，老汤姆，我跟他认识好多年了，在我儿子还不会自个儿撒尿的时候就认识了。他以前就住在对面。他死了，被倒下的货架砸中老骨头。上帝保佑！可怜的老汤姆。……八块钱。”

“我很遗憾。”史蒂夫递过钱去，“但我认为这不能怪在铁人身上，他确实帮助保护了纽约免受更大的损失。意外有时难免发生，我希望事情最后得到了好的处理。”

“赔偿是有……随你怎么说，汤姆死了。”店主把零钱丢在桌上，冷淡地做个结语，瘫坐回椅子里，不再理会他。

史蒂夫提着袋子往大厦走，摸出手机想要给托尼打个电话。可是电话没通，他只好作罢。把手机放回口袋时他发觉自己没摸着钱包——那么一定是落在了店里——便转身折返。快到店门的时候他听见了争吵声，于是他放轻脚步，靠向门边。

“把钱都给我，老蠢货！”吼叫的年轻人手里胡乱晃着一支枪，“去你妈的，你告诉我能有两千块！把那个钱包也给我！”

“不行，待会那个人会来取的。杰克……”

“假惺惺地装成良好市民，是吗？你这个老ji——你他妈是谁？！”

“我来取我的钱包。”史蒂夫抬起两只手，尽量平静地说，“放下枪，孩子。”

与年轻人的“关你他妈什么事”同时冒出的还有店主疲惫的解释：“他是我儿子，没什么要紧的，你拿了钱包就快走吧。”

史蒂夫皱起眉。他不觉得这算“没什么要紧”，年轻人拿枪的手势太危险了，而且显而易见的，他非常紧绷——他的父亲很可能没有留意到——现在最重要的是劝服他放下枪，以免发生走火意外。

“把那个放下吧，我相信你们能好好谈谈的。”史蒂夫尽量表现出自己没有攻击性。“这样很危险。”

年轻人瞪着他的眼睛里有不耐烦，还奇怪地有着不知来处的恨意。接着史蒂夫听到一声枪响——以及店主惊恐的“上帝啊！”——他的腹部痛得如同被重石击中一般，差点让他跪了下来。

晕眩中他看见年轻人大睁的眼，好像他也被自己突如其来的行为吓坏了。史蒂夫立刻做了决定。他趁着对方还在愣怔，扑上去将其压倒在地，然后给了年轻人一拳。

“他只是晕过去了而已。”史蒂夫弯着腰，气喘吁吁地说。店主不停地喊叫“上帝”，身躯摇摇晃晃的几乎要站不稳，手里抓着电话却总按不着号码。史蒂夫垂下头，入眼一片鲜红提醒了他伤痛，——衬衫湿透了一大片，并且那面积迅速地扩大着，在帽檐的阴影遮挡下那红色仍非常惹眼。

好吧，**血**是一个问题。史蒂夫一手按住伤口，另一只手艰难地从裤袋里掏出手机。得让神盾来才行。

***

  
在理解“讨厌托尼·史塔克的人”这一方面，托尼实在是个中翘楚。仰慕者们仰慕他的一切理由都能成为反对者们厌恶情绪的来源，托尼非常明白。他一度有过非常在意这些的时候，当他还很年轻的那阵子。但现在他无所谓了。鸡蛋、鞋、番茄、各种纸团、颜料……他见得多了，几乎每次推出新技术他都会收获等量的赞美与咒骂。眼前利益受到损害的人急需找到愤怒的发泄口，他只是其中一个打眼的靶子。他习惯了承受这些。但史蒂夫？那人经受得够多了，不应该再经受这些什么鬼伤口、病痛、子弹。史蒂夫在的话会反驳他“没人应该经受，你也不”，可是，见鬼的，现在躺在医院里的人难道是他吗？！

托尼在医疗中心的走廊里跑着，无法自控地感到生气，而火上浇油的是他发现自己甚至没法找到一个怒火的发泄口。他该怪谁呢？谁来为史蒂夫的遭遇负责？谁能使抱持偏见的人们认清事态？事情发生了，史蒂夫中枪、流血，而……啊，没错，没有人死亡。**没有死亡**。这说明史蒂夫想要阻止最恶劣情况发生的意愿达到了。那么就是……值得的，托尼咬着牙想。史蒂夫还活着，史蒂夫还活着，他默念着这句话，没发现脚步与语速渐渐趋同一致。

在病房前他站了十几秒，好让自己的心跳平复，免得一开门就大喊大叫。他紧了紧拳头，扭开门，一眼看见床上坐着的那个好管闲事又叫他爱得要死的身影。史蒂夫活着。

“托尼？”

那人没睡，除了脸色看着有点苍白以外似乎挺好。还除了那个**子弹孔**。血清会帮他飞快地好起来的，托尼此刻最感激的也就是这个了。

“我一出门你就不乖，到处乱跑，是吗小鬼头？”托尼走过去，把椅子向病床方向推，说道。

“我可乖了，不过是一点儿意外，别责怪我了。”史蒂夫看着他坐下来，然后伸出右手手掌。托尼把两只手握上去。“你今天过得还好？噢，昨天？”

“本来还不错，但现在不怎么样。都怪你，帽子队长。”史蒂夫没说话，捏了捏他的手指。托尼看向他。“所以你知道了。”托尼耸耸肩，“没关系，我没真的介意。鸡蛋在我经受过的里边级别低得简直看不见。”

史蒂夫也许有也许没有地叹了口气，拇指轻轻划着托尼的掌根。“他们只是不能适应改变，需要找个目标发泄无措的愤怒。”

“我明白，谁叫我那么闪闪发光呢，不打中我可太难了。”托尼轻描淡写地开着玩笑，史蒂夫知道他是想把话题迅速过掉。“还疼吗？”

“尚可忍受。也许我睡一觉醒来还能赶上我们的晚餐预约。”

“你想都别想。”托尼装作强硬地说，“老实待着，在能够毫无疼痛做完一个空翻之前你哪儿也别想去，我不会心软的。”

“好吧，牛排再见。”

“我会让他们送外卖过来，我们可以在这儿吃。要是你听话，说不定还能得到玫瑰什么的。”

史蒂夫微笑着点点头。“这也是拥有一个亿万富翁当男朋友的微薄好处。”

“价值上千美元的外卖，你只觉得是‘微薄’的好处？嗯？看来我把你宠得太厉害了是不是……你啊……”托尼轻巧地吻上他，史蒂夫能尝到那嘴唇比平日要更干燥，还像他们的初吻时一样正微微发抖。紧接着湿热的气息在他们之间弥散，一滴液体滑到了他的鼻尖。

史蒂夫感到心脏揪了起来，此刻他才有些后悔几小时前的行为确实稍嫌莽撞。“对不起 ……别哭了，我在这儿。”他细细吻着心碎之人的嘴角，“对不起。”

“我以为你会死！”托尼咬牙切齿地往外蹦字儿，泪水糊上了他的睫毛。“辣椒告诉我你中枪了！子弹！我吓得快要把飞机砸了你个混蛋！”

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫抽出手来捧住托尼的脸，“别哭，宝贝。”

“我以为那是你给我的**最后一个**电话——混蛋，你根本就不在乎，”托尼在他手中颤抖，“你根本就不——”

“我在乎，我当然在乎。”史蒂夫拥紧托尼，把他按进肩窝，“对不起……对不起，托尼。我现在好好的，不用哭了。”

过去好一会儿，史蒂夫才听见托尼在自己颈边深深地长吸一口气，又一口，然后掌下的身躯渐渐停止了战栗。“我可不会，把肚子上有个洞当成‘好好的’。”托尼发闷的声音传来，史蒂夫亲了亲他的头发。“有时候我真讨厌你……就像现在。要不是你有伤在身我真想揍你一顿。”

“下礼拜训练场见啊。”史蒂夫放软语气道，“继续爱我吧，求你？”

托尼像从不知礼节为何物似的吸吸鼻子。“你就是个超级大混蛋。”

“这种时候我就暂且承认下来了。”史蒂夫说，“你不累吗？到床上来睡？”

“我还在生气，目前还不能接受跟你同床共枕。”托尼直起身，“况且我才不想让护士长以侵占病床的罪名把我扔出去，你知道她有八级特工权利吗？”

“我不知道，因为这是你三秒钟前才瞎编的。”史蒂夫松开他的手，“要不你回家去吧，我没什么大碍，在这睡一觉就行了，你可以早上再来。”

托尼飞快地看了他一眼又垂下头去。那一眼中包含的东西太多太浓，史蒂夫突然觉得自己刚才说错话了。

“为什么你会认为我在差点儿吓破胆之后还舍得让你离开我的视线呢。”托尼平静地说着，在椅子里坐坐好，上身趴伏上床边，或许是特意地将脸朝向了床尾，手指重新找到史蒂夫的右手握住。“睡吧，我也要睡会。”他挪动脑袋到一个舒适的位置，“晚安。”

史蒂夫看着那头本该体面整洁而现在却乱糟糟的短发，直感到鼻梁发酸。这一晚真的有点太长了，他也觉得累了。

“晚安。”他轻声说。

***

  
是，我是德雷克·彼得森，他是我的儿子，杰克·彼得森。

好的。今晚，我想想……那会大概是九点十分，是夜间新闻的时间，那个人来我的店里买东西，两罐银子弹。他走了之后，杰克来了，他找我要钱。他总是那么做，所以我没觉得今晚有什么特别的，我之前也答应了会给两千块给他。他说要找一份新的工作，他是这么告诉我的。

我不知道他带了枪。是的，我并不知道。但他拿出来的时候我也没……老实跟你说吧，警官，杰克时不时地就会这么做，他拿我的枪，来找我要钱。我明白这不对，可是——没错，我们关系不好。可那是我的儿子，我又能拿他怎么办呢，把他杀了吗？

总之，杰克跟我吵起来的时候，那个人回来拿钱包了。而杰克——他很紧张，警官，我敢担保陌生人的出现吓着他了，他是我的孩子，我不会不知道，好吧？他很紧张，然后就这么……上帝啊，上帝啊。

那个人怎么样了？……好的。

虽然有些不近人情，但我觉得……别怪我这么想，警官，你要知道我了解我的孩子。我觉得要不是那个人进门的时间不对，今晚**根本不会**弄出这么个乱子。杰克**只是要**吓唬吓唬我，我让那个人离开就行了可他没听，他很热心但是……好吧好吧，现在说这些也没用。

杰克会被控告，是吗？量刑会很严重吗？……什么？你说——

美国队长？那个人是美国队长？就那个——天呐。天呐。上帝，我不知道该说什么了……

行吧，我明白他干嘛不走了。你瞧，这，超级英雄，是吧？铁人带走了汤姆，美国队长带走我的杰克……超级英雄们，这就是他们做的事情。

他是美国队长，哎。哎。我的上帝啊。

***

  
你可以把我登记为杰克·彼得森，但我并不想跟那个恶心的老头儿一个姓氏。

没错儿，我今晚开枪打了一个瞎凑他妈热闹的猛男，而且你信吗，我真的太后悔了。我后悔得抓心挠肝，后悔怎么没继续干，当着他的面把老头儿脑袋崩开花。那傻逼总念叨上帝，可上帝不会要他的，他那种人只会下地狱。我乐意看他去地狱。老傻逼汤姆已经去了，他也会去的，为着他俩做过的那些天打雷劈的事儿。是啊，没错，我酝酿很久了，都是那人打扰了我的计划。

尽管控告我吧，我他妈一点也不在乎。你要是放我出去，老头会没命的，你明白吗？你不想救他吗？

你说什么？

美国队长？那个人？哈哈哈哈哈哈耶稣他妈的上帝啊他是**美国队长**！操铁人屁股给史塔克吸老二的美国队长！好啊，好啊，我没打死蠢老头儿可我至少给了美国他妈的队长一下！这真是我人生值得书写的一笔，先生，非常值得。谢谢你把这告诉我，太他妈谢谢了！

而且，你知道吗，这都是他自找的。他自己不走，非要拯救可怜的小市民，非要显摆他的好心肠。哈哈哈哈！美国队长！

都去你妈的吧！该死的基佬！

fin.


End file.
